powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Tensou Sentai Goseiger, translated as Celestial Clothing Squadron Goseiger, is the name for 2010 Super Sentai. It's theme is a playing card/angel motif. Plot In a dimension that is invisible to human eyes, called "Gosei World," there remains beings called "Gosei Angels." They have super powers that humans do not have, called "Gosei Power." Unknown to humans, they use their powers to protect the Earth and mankind from dangerous elements. To defend the Earth from the invading enemies, the Gosei Angels use a passage called "Heaven Tower" in order to travel between the surface and Gosei World. However, a group of enemy invaders, called "Warstar" is invading the earth and destroying the way of Heaven Tower. With the passage blocked, the Gosei Angels are unable to reach the surface. With no Gosei Angels, the Earth will be destroyed by these invaders. However, 5 young and immature Gosei Angels, while in disguise, were visiting the human world before the invasion, rise up against the demons to protect the Earth. They are the heroes, Goseiger! Characters Goseigers Allies *Master Head *Nozomu Amachi *Shuchirou Amachi *Engine Sentai Go-onger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Warstar *'Drake The Great King Monsoon' *'Delepta of the Shooting Star' *'Bledran of the Comet' *'Devil Insect BiBi' Universal Insect Monsters *'Mizōgu of the Clump'(1) *'Zaruwakku of the UFO' (2) *'Yuzeikusu of the Ice & Snow' (3) *'Mazuāta of the Music' (4) *'Uchuseruzō of Influenza' (5) *'Hidou of the Swift Runner' (6) *'Abauta of the Research' (7) *'Fandahō of Nonsense' (8) *'Irian of the Queen Bee' (9) *'Kurasunīgo of 5000°C' (10) *'Yōkubabangā of Electric Shock' (11) Arsenal *'Tensouder' - The Goseigers' henshin device. *'LeonCellular' - GoseiKnight's henshin device. *'Gosei Blaster' - A blaster that each Goseiger carries. *'Gosei Buster' - Skyick & LandSea Buster combined weapon **'Skyick Buster' - GoseiRed & GoseiPink's combined weapon ***'Skyick Sword' - GoseiRed's weapon resembling the Dragon Tail ***'Skyick Shot'- GoseiPink's weapon resembling the Phoenix Feathers **'LandSea Buster' - GoseiBlack, GoseiYellow & GoseiBlue's combined weapon. ***'Landick Axe'- GoseiBlack's weapon resembling the Snake Tail ***'Landick Claw'- GoseiYellow's weapon resembling the Tiger Claws ***'Seaick Bowgun' - GoseiBlue's weapon resembling the Shark Fins *'LeonLaser/Razor' - GoseiKnight's 2-in-1 weapon. *'Gosei Buckle' - A buckle on the belt to store the Gosei Cards. **'Gosei Cards' - Allow the Goseigers to perform Tensou Techniques. **'Change Card' - Cards that each Gosei Angel use to transform in Goseiger.. **'Arsenal Card' - Cards that each Goseiger summon the Skyick Arsenal, Landick Arsenal and Seaick Bowgun. **'Gosei Dynamic' - Cards that the Goseigers use during the battle with Gosei Arsenal, and Gosei Buster. **'Headder Card' - Cards that each Goseiger use to summon the Gosei Headder and attach in Gosei Blaster. **'Machine Card' - Cards that each Goseiger use to summon the Gosei Machines with form of a vehicle. Mecha ;Gosei Machines *'Hyper Gosei Great'- A mecha that's formed when Gosei Great, Hyper Change Headder & Datas Hyper combine. **'Gosei Great' - The first main mecha. ***'Gosei Dragon' - GoseiRed's mecha with form of a Passenger aircraft. ***'Gosei Phoenix' - GoseiPink's mecha with form of a Fighter jet. ***'Gosei Snake' - GoseiBlack's mecha with form of a Bullet Train. ***'Gosei Tiger' - GoseiYellow's mecha with form of a Bulldozer. ***'Gosei Shark' - GoseiBlue's mecha with form of a Submarine. **'Datas/Datas Hyper' ***'Hyper Change Headder' *'Gosei Armament' - The Gosei Headers are divided by what tribe they are from. Each set can combine with Gosei Great to make a new formation. **'Seaick Brothers' ***'Manta Headder' - Manta Ray forms the helmet for Seaick Gosei Great ***'Hammershark Headder' - Hammerhead replaces Phoenix Headder which attaches on the knee ***'Sawshark Headder' - Sawshark replaces Shark Headder which attaches on the knee **'Landick Brothers' ***'Kuwaga Headder' - Beetle forms the helmet for Landick Gosei Great ***'Tyranno Headder' - Tyrannosaur replaces Tiger Headder which attaches on the knee ***'Sai Headder' - Rhinoceros replaces Snake Headder which attaches on the knee **'Exotic Gosei Great' ***'Exotic Brothers' ****'Dragon Headder' - Orange, Cyan, Green, Purple **'Skick Brothers' ***'Taka Headder' - Hawk forms the helmet for Skick Gosei Great ***'Ptera Headder' - Pteranodon forms a cannon on the wing on Skick Gosei Great ***'Crow Headder' - Crow forms a cannon on the wing on Skick Gosei Great **'Mystic Gosei Great' ***'Mystic Brothers' ****'Egg Headder' ****'Mystic Runner' - Ostrich Episodes Opening and Ending Themes The show's opening theme is called Tensou Sentai Goseiger (天装戦隊ゴセイジャー). This song is composed by YOFFY and performed by NoB. You can hear the TV version at the start of the show, and the full and karaoke versions in the Tensou Sentai Goseiger Single CD. The ending theme for this show is called Gotcha☆Goseiger (ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー). This song is composed by Takafumi Iwasaki and performed by Hideyuki Takahashi. You can hear this song at the end of the episode before the next episode preview in the TV version, and if you want to hear it all in the Tensou Sentai Goseiger Single, you can also hear the full and karaoke versions of the song. In addition to the first ending theme that is used in the first 7 episodes, a second version is introduced in Epic 8. The song is now called Gotcha☆Goseiger TYPE 2 REMIX (ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー TYPE 2 REMIX) and it shares the same thing as the first version but, with a few changes. Again, the song is composed and performed by the same guys as mention above in the first version. Tensou Sentai Goseiger Single In addition to the TV show, there's a CD single that contains both the opening and ending themes as mentioned above, 2 insert songs, and the karaoke versions of the opening and ending themes. Here are the 6 tracks that appeared in the single: Tracklist #天装戦隊ゴセイジャー (Opening Theme)(NoB) #ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー (1st Ending Theme)(Hideyuki Takahashi) #闘え! そして糧を得よ! (Hideaki Takatori) #降臨! ゴセイグレート (NoB) #天装戦隊ゴセイジャー (オリジナルカラオケ)(NoB) #ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー (オリジナルカラオケ)(Hideyuki Takahashi) Gotcha☆Goseiger TYPE 2 REMIX Single In addition to the 2nd ending, there's a 2nd single that contains the 2nd ending theme in full and karaoke versions, the opening theme, and the TV version of the first ending theme just like in the first 7 episodes. Tracklist #ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー TYPE 2 REMIX (2nd Ending Theme)(Hideyuki Takahashi) #天装戦隊ゴセイジャー (Opening Theme)(NoB) #ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー TYPE 2 REMIX (オリジナルカラオケ)(Hideyuki Takahashi) #ガッチャ☆ゴセイジャー (1st Ending TV Size)(Hideyuki Takahashi) Trivia *This is the first season since Timeranger where the rangers have silver mouthplates with embossed lips. *This is the first season to have all the Rangers use cards. MagiShine was the only other Sentai Ranger to use cards. *This is the fifth season to feature vehicle-animal hybrid mecha, following Liveman, Jetman, Hurricanger, and Go-onger. *GoseiBlack is the first snake-themed Sentai Ranger. Sentai Seasons Category:Sentai Season Category:Over-Technology